Primer aliento
by Any-chan15
Summary: El dolor era insoportable, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos sin control, no era posible haberlos perdidos a ambos al mismo tiempo. Este one-shot participa en el #FicToberES2017 #FicToberES, onceava palabra: #Sollozo.


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo les está yendo su día? :B yo aquí, escribiendo xD espero que les guste.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, y éste es el escrito por la palabra número once: #Sollozo. Y si se lo preguntan, sí, no llevo la lista al pie de la letra porque no se me ocurren cosas para algunas palabras xD**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Primer aliento**

 **Capítulo único**

Con los nervios de punta se paseaba por el pasillo más cercano a la habitación donde tenían a su esposa, era tan raro pensarlo así, que ya habían llegado a ese punto…ahora Momo era Hitsugaya, y separado de él por una puerta, traería a una vida al mundo que llevaría su apellido. Estaba feliz, nadie podría decir lo contrario, pero a la vez estaba tan intranquilo, con impotencia y con un nudo en el estómago que lo llenaba de malestares.

Estuvo a su lado hasta que lo sacaron, todo marchaba bien hasta que esa pequeña posibilidad de que todo saliera mal se hizo presente. Aún recordaba a Momo sudorosa, con algunos cabellos pegados a su rostro, con el dolor palpando cada parte de su cuerpo pero con esa valentía y determinación que solo ella sabía tener en los momentos más duros. Tal vez fue por el temor que a él también invadió el no escuchar a su hijo o hija llorar, tal vez por eso ella sumida en desesperación no pudo mantenerse y su cuerpo colapsó, todavía la recordaba ahí, con un brazo estirado tratando de alcanzar a su hijo mientras la luz de la vida se iba de sus ojos.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada para controlarla.

En el momento en que todos notaron que algo andaba mal, Hanataro se apresuró a sacarlo y pese a que amenazó de muerte a todos los que estaban allí dentro si lo obligaban, Isane se puso frente a él y con una firmeza que jamás vio en ella, lo corrieron. Estorbaba en ese lugar y muy dentro de sí lo sabía, pero debían comprenderlo, allí estaban las dos personas más importantes en todo el mundo para él.

Ahora, con la desesperación y el temor llenando de pesar sus pensamientos, lo único que podía hacer era pasearse por aquel pasillo de paredes pulcramente blancas y el piso de madera reluciente, todo tan brillante y calmo, como si todo estaría bien.

" _Por favor, Momo, no te vayas"_ , pensó mientras caía de rodillas al no soportar la situación, era peor que perder su propia vida, era peor que cualquier guerra que hubo enfrentado. _"Si te vas, juro que cuidaré con mi vida a ese pequeño, sé que él no se irá, pero por lo que más quieras quédate con nosotros"_.

Sin poder seguir evitándolo, se rompió, comenzando a llorar aún sin saber si sus lágrimas eran justificadas o no. No solo estaba sufriendo por Momo sino también por aquel pequeño ser que nació sin color ni rastros de vida. Si ambos se iban en el mismo momento, no sabía cómo iba a hacer para seguir.

La voz de Isane lo llamó, haciendo eco en sus oídos y sin dejar que dijera otra palabra utilizó su shumpo para adentrarse en la habitación, Momo estaba con un respirador y le recordaba mucho a la primera vez que quedó internada en ese escuadrón, y tal como en ese momento, sintió que el peso en sus hombros disminuía al verla con vida. Pero aún tenía ese nudo en el estómago y un terror que hacía que su cuerpo se sintiera muy pesado, nadie decía nada y rodeaban el lugar donde estaba su hijo, desde donde estaba parado podía notar que era niño y entonces sus oídos parecieron destaparse y escuchar un sollozo. Todos parecieron sorprenderse e Isane corrió hacia el pequeño, al igual que otros que se habían alejado. El joven padre volvió a caer de rodillas, agradecido de escuchar el primer aliento de su hijo, siendo conmovido hasta las lágrimas por ese sollozo.

Ambos estaban bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sintió que una mano apretaba la suya y se despertó rápidamente, pudiendo observar la mirada marrón sobre su persona. Le sonrió, quitándole aquel miedo con el que pareció despertar. Ella, con lágrimas en los ojos le sonrió también, buscando luego a su pequeño.

Toushiro se levantó de su silla y recogió de una cuna cercana a un bebé que al ser molestado comenzó a quejarse, el joven lo arrulló y meció un poco, para luego volver a sentarse y enseñárselo a Momo. Era pequeño, con la piel blanquecina, el cabello negro como el de su madre y los ojos turquesa como su padre.

―Hola mamá, estábamos esperando que te despiertes ―dijo suavizando su voz, para no romper la tranquilidad de la habitación―. Mamá es una dormilona.

Momo quiso reír pero el respirador se lo impedía, él lo sabía por lo que le indicó que no se esforzara, que su estado aún era delicado. Pero ella era terca y llevó su mano a acariciar la cabeza del niño, de su hijo, del hijo de ella y de su Shiro-chan.

―Aún no le pongo nombre, tuvimos nueve meses y no hablamos de eso ―bromeó, el bebé comenzó a llorar, pidiendo comida, supusieron los primerizos padres―. Llamaré a Kotetsu, ella dirá si puedes alimentarlo ―informó mientras dejaba al pequeño nuevamente en la cuna, la shinigami solo pestañó fuerte para indicar que estaba de acuerdo.

El joven salió encontrando a varios esperando fuera, sentados o durmiendo.

― ¿Qué ninguno tiene trabajo que hacer? ―preguntó, más que nada para hacer notar su presencia.

Todos se pararon sobresaltados, ignorando el rango del joven, y comenzaron a interrogarlo sobre el estado de Momo y sobre el bebé. Rangiku era la más alterada de todos, a tal punto de tener los ojos cristalinos, eso le llegó al corazón a pesar de que jamás lo admitiría, porque sabía cómo se sentía. Y no solo ella, sino todos, porque él se sintió igual.

Les pidió un momento para buscar a Kotetsu, pero contándoles que Momo ya había despertado y que el bebé estaba bien. Al menos eso haría que la impaciencia disminuyera y la tranquilidad les diera un respiro a todos.

Momentos más tarde, todo se volvió como siempre debió ser, a Momo le habían quitado el respirador más no el suero, pero podía sentarse y sostener a su pequeño para alimentarlo. En presencia de sus amigos, eligieron un nombre, y el bebé Hitsugaya Dai recibió muchas vociferaciones de alegría, que fueron reprendidas por el padre cuando éstas provocaron sollozos en el bebé.

Ahora sí todo su mundo se encontraba en orden. Ahora no había nada que superara la felicidad que sentía en su pecho y sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a Momo y le robó un beso, haciéndola sonrojar y provocando exclamaciones de ternura por parte de los presentes. Pero nada de eso importaba, ahora que su familia estaba a salvo.

 **Fin.**

 **A poco y los asusté al principio e.e pero no soy tan cruel como para quitarle su Momo a Shiro, ¡y menos a su hijo! xD elegí Dai para el nombre porque significa "Hombre muy querido que incluso se puede llegar a adorar" y luego de aquel susto Shiro y Hina sí que lo van a adorar xD**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Ya casi estoy cerca de ponerme al día eue muajajaja si les gustó dejen review n.n así lo sabré.**

 **Ja-ne n.n/**


End file.
